Poetry Exchange
by ToTolerateAWorldOfDemons
Summary: AU. Harry works for a crime boss who tells him to kidnap Draco in order to get a hefty ransom. Will Harry come to care for the man that he's stolen from a loveing family? Lemons in later chapters. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Prince

a/n: The poem used in this chapter is by Sri Chinmoy and is not mine in any way shape or form.

Disclaimer: Sadly my name is not J.K. Rowling. Alas, these characters are not mine…well, accept a the occasional OC but you wont be seeing many of those. Thanks for reading, please enjoy!

It was raining. Harry acknowledged this with a huff as he pushed his newly dampened hair out of his eyes. "Dammit." he grumbled as he threw his ruined cigarette to the ground. Today just wasn't going all that great for him.

He wondered, not for the first time, how long he'd be left waiting on this damn street corner. Cody had told him earlier that Michael wanted to meet him here at 3:30. It was now 4:12. Harry glared at the ground and pushed his hair from his face again. 'Just because he's the boss he figures he can fuck around while I wait in the rain.' he thought coldly.

A few more minutes crept by before a black Cadillac pulled up. Without hesitation Harry climbed into the back seat. "Fuck, kid. You're getting my seats all wet." Michael complained. He was a good looking man with golden hair that fell to his shoulders and bright blue eyes. Despite his fussing he still grinned at Harry as a fond uncle might.

"I'm not sure you noticed but it started raining while you were pissing around. If you had been here at 3:30 like you were supposed to be then I wouldn't have gotten your seats wet." Harry snapped. Michael laughed good-naturedly.

"You better start watchin' your mouth kid. Someday I may get sick of your attitude." the blonde smirked.

"We both know that wont happen." Harry laughed, lighting a cigarette. "I'm too valuable to get rid of."

"Never think you're too valuable kid. With that kind of confidence you wont see it coming when they stab you right in the back." Michael said solemnly.

"Yeah, yeah." the brunette shrugged. "So wha'dya want me for this time?"

"You ever heard of a guy named Lucius Malfoy?"

Harry had. Lucius Malfoy was a big time business man. Everyone knew his name. Word on the street had been that Lucius had some dealings with some less than advisable people over the last few years. But still, Harry couldn't imagine what someone like that would have to do with a guy like Michael. "Yeah. What about him?"

"You probably wont know this, but a few months back Malfoy's business hit a bit of a rough patch. Well a guy like him isn't gunna want that in the papers, is he? So he asked me for a bit of a favor. Problem is, even with our generous assistance, his business still isn't going so well." Michael explained.

"So what do you want me to do?" Harry stamped his cigarette out in the ash tray.

"You're going to take something of his. Just until he remembers that his first priority is to pay us back." the blond was smiling. Harry knew that Michael just loved torturing big business types like Lucius Malfoy.

"So what am I taking?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Malfoy has a son. His name is Draco. You're going to break into Malfoy manor, take the boy, go to a safe location, and wait with him."

"I'm taking a kid?" Harry's eyes widened slightly. He'd done quite a bit for Michael but he'd never hurt a child before.

"Nah. He's a year younger than you, seventeen. And you're not gunna be hurting him. At least not if Mr. Malfoy cooperates." A grin spread across Michael's face.

Harry nodded. "How long do I have to do this?" he asked.

"You've got a week. Scope the place out. It shouldn't take you too long. You're the best kid I've got. I'm counting on you."

"Got it boss. I'll have this guy in no time." Harry grinned.

"Good. Alright, that's all for now. I'll see ya in a few days kid." Michael's fond smile was back in place.

Harry got out of the car to find himself in front of his apartment. He sighed and went inside to find his roommate, Ron, lounging on the sofa. "Hey Ron. What'd ya get for dinner?" Harry asked, going into the kitchen.

"Mione made some pasta. Its in the fridge." Ron called. "What were you up to today?"

"Michael wanted me on a job. Its pretty big." Harry answered, spooning pasta onto a paper plate.

"What do ya gotta do?"

"Well, you could say that I've gotta kidnap someone." Harry murmured.

Ron chocked on the drink he had been taking. "You _could say _you've gotta kidnap someone? Do you or don't you?"

"Well…okay. I do." Harry smirked.

"Bloody hell, mate. Do I even wanna ask who it is?"

"Probably not." Harry shrugged, plopping down beside the red head.

"Well just don't get caught. Hermione worries ya know." Ron grumbled.

"Don't worry about me. I'm checking the place out tomorrow. It shouldn't take long to nab this guy."

The Malfoy manor was huge. Harry waited until it was dark before he snuck onto the grounds. Security was lax. 'Lucius should really have invested in some form of protection.' Harry mused as he crept up to the house. There was a reason that Michael chose Harry for such important missions. Stealth was his specialty.

He was quite young when his uncle had kicked him out of his house to live on the streets. He had been eleven with no where to go and no one to take care of him. He was forced to resort to stealing what he needed to survive. He had been a natural at it and had never been caught. That is, until he had tried to pick pocket Michael.

Luckily for Harry, instead of having him beaten, Michael had offered him a job. He'd been working for the crime boss ever since. Sure, it was a risky job but it paid well and it was about all he had skills for.

He had met Ron and Hermione when he was thirteen and they had all been best friends almost immediately. When Ron turned eighteen they had gotten an apartment together. They were the only ones that really cared about him. They didn't particularly like his choice of career but they accepted it. They were the best friends he could ask for.

Harry stopped on a window sill of the manor and peered inside. That's when he saw him. Draco Malfoy was uncommonly beautiful for a man. The first, and rather foolish, thought that entered Harry's mind was 'Princely.' He was slim with white blonde hair that framed his face lovingly. Quicksilver eyes shone as he grinned at a beautiful woman who must have been his mother.

Draco was sitting across from the woman, reading aloud from a book. Harry listened carefully to try and head what was being said. "Here's another one, mother." Draco smiled, pointing to the book.

"Well lets hear it, love." the woman smiled.

"Love is the road that leads

Our souls to union vast.

Love is the passion-storm

That sports with our vital dust.

Love's child is emotion flame.

Love's eyes are freedom, fear.

Love's heart is breath or death.

And love is cheap, love dear."

"Very nice darling." the woman smiled. Draco beamed back at her. Harry watched as guilt began to gnaw at his insides. He was going to steal this boy from his happy family. This woman would probably worry and cry. Would she believe that she would never see her son alive ever again? Would she pace the floor, waiting hopefully for the call that would tell her what needed to be done in order for her beloved child to be returned to her?

But they _would _see each other again. Michael was only going to keep Draco until Lucius Malfoy paid the ransom. After that they could go back to being a happy family. It wasn't like they were planning on hurting the blonde.

And it wasn't like Harry could have stopped it if he had wanted to. If he didn't do it Michael would simply put someone else on the job. Someone who was likely to be far rougher with the boy then Harry planned on being. With that Harry made up his mind. He would kidnap the little prince without fail.

***End Chapter***

Sine: Woooooo! First chappie done!

Draco: So what?

Sine: So it makes me feel happy!

Draco: What a stupid thing to be happy about.

Sine: Waaaah! Harry, Draco is being mean to me!

Harry: Malfoy, if you keep it up she's just going to keep whining.

Draco: Stupid muggle.

Sine: I'm the stupid muggle? In the fic you and Harry are muggles too!

Harry: But that's just in the fic.

Sine:…so?

Draco: So we're not worthless in real life! Well…okay, _I'm _not worthless in real life.

Harry: Git.

Sine: Okay! Thank you very much for reading! It means more to me then I can say! Please leave me a review! Don't worry, I'm not going to be one of those authors that holds the next chappie ransom until I get so many reviews. But if you could spare a moment to type one up it would make me sooooo happy. I'll be responding to the reviews at the beginning of the next chapter. Once again thanks for reading and please no flames. Flames will just be laughed at with my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Messy Kidnapping

MalfoysBtch22: Thank you for the compliment. I do hope that it turns out well.

Otaku-michiyo: Thank you very much. =D

DarkKiay: There, I updated! Are you quite happy now? Lol.

Aeledfyr: While I thank you for the review I can't help but find you rude. I apologize if I have taken something in a way that it wasn't meant to be taken. However, seeing as I am working in an AU setting the characters are bound to be slightly OOC. Even if it was cannon they may be that way because I am not J.K. Rowling. If you want perfect characterization I'm afraid you'll have to read the books. Also, thank you for pointing out the mistakes in my punctuation. I'll look into it.

Now onto the fic!

*****Poetry Exchange**

Harry watched Malfoy manor for three more days. Draco spent most of his time with his mother, who Harry had found out was named Narcissa. They stayed at the manor mostly while Lucius rarely made any appearance at all. The only time Harry had seen him was when he had come home one night around 2:00am. He had left again five hours later.

Draco and Narcissa seemed content though. They would spend time in the gardens or cooking in their enormous kitchen when Draco got home from school. After that Draco would do his homework and then they would have dinner. Then, every night for an hour, they would sit in the library and Draco would read poetry out loud to his mother.

Harry wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed these hours. He didn't know much about poetry but Draco's voice was soft and smooth, lovely to listen to. Most of the poems were about love. Narcissa seemed to enjoy those the most. Draco's life seemed…perfect. Harry would have given anything as a child for the kind of family that Draco had. He couldn't help feeling just a slight bit of jealousy.

Finally it was the day that Harry planned to kidnap Draco. Harry had carefully studied the layout of the house. Draco's bedroom was the one above the library. It was a good distance away from his mother's bedroom, so she probably wouldn't be a problem. The only complication was the security system. Luckily, Harry had someone who could get around that.

"Come on 'Mione! You can do it! You're the only one who can!" Harry begged.

"Why should I help you kidnap someone?" Hermione asked, glaring at Harry and snatching the cigarette out of his mouth. "And you know you're not supposed to smoke in the house!"

"Okay! I'm sorry. Jeeze." Harry murmured. "Come on Hermione, my queen, my beloved, my goddess!" The brunette begged, falling to his knees and grasping Hermione's hand.

"Pretty pathetic, mate." Ron laughed.

"Oh shove it." Harry sent a mock glare to his best friend. Ron sent a crooked grin back. "Mione, I can't do it without you. We're not going to hurt him! It probably won't be three days before his dad pays Michael back and then he'll be right back in his mansion reading poetry with his mother!"

Hermione sighed and shot Harry a sharp look. The brunette grinned up at her, knowing that he had won. "Fine. I'll get you in. what kind of ritzy security system do they have?"

*****Poetry Exchange**

Harry thanked his lucky stars, for what seemed like the billionth time, that Hermione was such a genius. True, she didn't enjoy doing such illegal things, but if she ever decided to that girl could hack into the most high tech security system you could find.

She had said that it would probably take her more time than it usually would. The Malfoy manor apparently had quite the system. Just what you'd expect from a family like the Malfoys. She was currently in the back of a van, supplied by Michael, which was parked across from the manor. The back of the van was equipped with any hacking gear she would need.

"Just like in a movie!" Ron, who was driving, had commented. At the moment Harry couldn't have agreed more. He was garbed in all black with an ear piece in ear. Hermione connected to the other side. Harry snuck up to the house. The light in the library was on and Harry knew from past experience that Draco and Narcissa would be sitting together with Draco reading aloud.

Sure enough, as Harry peeked into the window they were doing exactly as he imagined. "One more, Draco. We'll go to bed after that." Narcissa smiled lovingly at her son.

"I'd die for you

Cry for you

Kill for you

Put my life on still for you

I'd fight for you

Do right for you

Do anything you want me to

I'd leave with you

Never look back

You're my only light

When everything is black

Without you I don't think

My heart can beat

I've fallen in love with you

You've swept me off my feet

And so it goes,

I love for you

I'd do anything and everything

Just for you." Draco finished, closing the book and smiling at his mother.

"Beautiful, my darling." Narcissa smiled back. "That's enough for tonight though. Your father has promised to have breakfast with us in the morning. Wont that be nice?"

"Yes mother. I look forward to it." Draco nodded, putting the book back onto the shelf. He and his mother left the library and Harry climbed up to the next story, waiting outside the blonde's window.

Draco came in shortly and began to dress for sleep. Harry looked away for this. 'No need to make this any more creepy than it is.' he thought with a smirk. It didn't take long for Draco to get into bed. Harry waited a half hour before he pressed the button on the ear piece. "Hermione it's time. Get me in."

"Gotcha."

Hermione couldn't say that breaking into mansions was her favorite thing to do. However, the rush it gave her certainly was exciting. The security system on the manor was state of the art but, at last, Hermione was able to find a hole that was big enough for her to wiggle through. "You're good. I can only keep it down for about five minutes so hurry up and get in." she whispered hurriedly.

"Got it 'Mione." Harry whispered back. He tried the window and grumbled under his breath when he found it locked. 'Of course.' he thought, rolling his eyes. Luckily, he'd come prepared for such a problem.

Harry grabbed a flat tool from his pocket and slipped it under the edge of the window, moving the latch. It made a satisfying "click" as it moved to the unlocked position. It slid open easily after that and Harry slipped inside.

The room seemed even grander when you were inside. Harry crept over to the bed and his breath caught. Sure, he had noticed before how lovely the boy was. However, it was different when he was asleep. His face was relaxed and innocent, childlike. Harry couldn't help but take a moment to appreciate Draco's beauty.

That's when Harry ran into a small problem. How was he going to get the little prince out of the house? If he woke him the blonde was sure to make a fuss and scream, drawing every person in the household. But how was he supposed to do it without waking him?

Harry James Potter was not a man who could boast of always being level headed or of never rushing into a situation without thinking. In fact, that's what made up a large part of his personality. And it was this part of him which made him walk over to the bed and clamp his hand, gently but firmly, over the blonde boy's mouth.

Draco's eyes flew open and he began struggling immediately. "Hush! If you fight me or scream I'll have to hurt you." Harry whispered harshly. Draco's eyes were wide with fright but he nodded quickly. "Okay, stand up."

Draco moved to do as Harry said, standing slowly. Harry was just beginning to wonder how he was going to get the little prince out the window when he felt a sharp pain shoot through his hand. This was caused by the perfectly straight teeth belonging to Draco Malfoy.

Harry cursed a bit too loudly, and withdrew his hand. "Mother! Someone! Mothe-" Harry cut Draco off swiftly. He did this, quite foolishly, by hurriedly grabbing the blonde and pressing their lips together in a harsh kiss. Draco had a moment to stare, outraged, into startling green eyes before he was hit in the side of the head and lost consciousness.

"Shit." Harry breathed, catching Draco before he could hit the floor.

"Master Draco? Master Draco are you alright?" An elderly woman's voice came through the door, making Harry freeze. The door opened and young green eyes met old brown ones. The woman blinked in surprise and promptly raced out of the room screaming. "A THIEF IS TRYING TO RAPE MASTER DRACO!"

"God dammit!" Harry cursed, throwing the boy over his shoulder and racing over to the window. He grabbed onto the drainage pipe that he had used to climb up and slid down quickly. A bit too quickly. He fell at the bottom, dropping his precious cargo.

By this time lights were coming on all over the manor, people were screaming, and there were the sounds of sirens wailing in the distance. Harry grabbed Draco and bolted, heading for where Ron and Hermione were parked. Draco still blissfully unconscious.

Ron fired up the van as soon as he saw Harry while Hermione threw the side door open. Harry jumped into the van with Draco, screaming "Drive the car! Drive, drive, drive!" at the top of his lungs. And Ron Weasley, while he wasn't the master thief that Harry was or the amazing hacker that was Hermione, he _was_ a fast driver.

He got them out of there before the police had even gotten close. Harry looked at Ron, then Hermione, then Draco and began laughing. His adrenalin still flowing strongly through his body. "I thought I was caught!" he giggled.

"It's not funny, Harry!" Hermione glared.

"Oh come on 'Mione. I got away!" Harry grinned. "And I even got the target." He pointed to the blonde. "Operation 'Capture the Little Prince' was, basically, a success."

*****Chapter End**

Sine: Whew. This chappie was slightly exhausting. And it wasn't even as long as I wanted it to be! *sobs*

Ron: You think you have problems? I barely got one line!

Sine: Well yeah. This is a Drarry fic. Not a Ron fic.

Ron: Well that's stupid!

Sine: Well I'm sorry. Redvine? *Offers candy*

Ron: …Thanks. *takes candy*

Draco: Well I have a problem too! What are you on about making Potter kiss me?

Sine: DRARRY FIC! You'll be doing worse in later chapters…or better depending on what your opinion of Drarry is.

Draco: WHAT?

Sine: Redvine? *offers candy*

Draco: I don't want your bloody candy!

Everyone: *Gasp*

Ron: Did he just…?

Harry: Reject a Redvine?

Sine: Yes. Yes he did.

*Everyone shuns Draco*

Sine: Anyways! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me to be perfectly honest. Please leave a review and I'll respond to them in the next chappie. Also! I'll give ten Awesome Person points to anyone that can tell me why Redvines are the best candy evah! Thanks again and see ya next time,

Sine.


End file.
